happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Akaihi Asa
"I symbolize fire. You, Ice. But... who said that we cannot be friends?" ''- '''Akaihi Asa' to Kori Akaihi Asa '(赤い火朝 ''Akaihi Asa) is one of the main cures of Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure. She is the lead Cure of the team who never gives up (or admits defeat). Her catchphrase is '"Never Give Up!" '(決してあきらめない！''Kesshite akiramenai!) Appearance Asa wears a dark red blouse with short sleeves and in the middle of the shirt, there is a white heart. She wears gray shorts and red sneakers. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. As Cure Sunset, her hair turns crimson and longer, as her eyes turn red. Her hair goes free with only a red butterfly shaped barrette. Her clothes has a midriff which is a red top with some white and black transparent ribbons. Her skirt is black with some stripes in red on her skirt. She wears black boots with white laces. Also, there is a white ribbon in the middle of her chest. Personality Asa is very stubborn and never give up on her dreams. She also is terrible at studying. History ''Coming Soon Relationships Kaminari Dia - They became friends in episode 2. Dia talks a lot which makes Asa very angry. Chikyū Kusa - Asa didn't find Kusa since episode 4. Kusa was controlled by Seigyo in one of the episodes, and then Asa saves her, making them become friends. Fuyusato Kori - Kori, with her cold personality, didn't want to become Asa's friend in the start. She became friends with Dia and Kusa, but not with Asa. Kori thinks she is very immature and stubborn, but later realizes that Asa is a good girl with a pure heart. Nissho Hikari - Asa doesn't like much about Hikari, but later learns to trust her. Cure Sunset '''"Bring the love back to the world! Cure Sunset!" 戻って世界に愛をもたらす！ キュアサンセット! Modotte sekai ni ai o motarasu! Kyua Sansetto! Cure Sunset (キュアサンセット Kyua Sansetto) is Asa's alter-ego. In this form, she becomes more serious and (still) never gives up on dreams and love. Alone, she performs Flame Attack, Super Rote Burning and with the others, Elemental Sparkle Light. Attacks *Flame Attack - Her strongest solo finisher. *Super Rote Burning - Her weakest solo finisher, but it was very efficient against Cure Frozen in one of the episodes. Sub-Attacks *'Heart Pain' *'Fire Carnival' *'Starlight Driver' *'Burning Prism' 'Songs Asa's voice actor, Kana Asumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Heart A Break *Hane Kiseki *Love The Way (''Cups version) *Angels Duets *Spiral Heart *Flame Light *LOVE! 21 *Hero (Also a duet with Kanae Oki, in the all stars, a duet with Honna Yoko) Etymology '''Akaihi (赤い火) - Akai means "Red", and Hi, means "fire". Asa (朝) - The japanese word for "Morning". Trivia *She shares her seiyuu with Ran from Shugo Chara. *She is the first lead Cure to have the initials A.A. **And the third lead Cure to have (visible) black in her clothes. *She is the first lead Cure to NOT find the 4th Pretty Cure. *She is the first lead Cure to have A in her first name. *Some Brazilian fans (Yes, I find people who are fans of Pretty Cure in Brazil) think that Asa's name meaning is "Wing". *Asa is the first cure to have sad musics. *Asa is the second cure to go to the hospital in a critical situation of life. **But is the first to go to the hospital because of another cure (this being Cure Frozen). Gallery AsaEpisode1.png|Asa in episode one. Error in the photo- It doesn't have the heart in the middle. AsaProfile.png|Asa's movie profile CureSunsetProfile.png|Cure Sunset's profile sunsetuncolored.png|An uncolored Cure Sunset. SunsetEp7.png|Cure Sunset trying to become friends with Cure Frozen in episode 8 WhiteColor’s Second Generation Cures Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Elemental Circle ~ Pretty Cure characters